celestialvalefandomcom-20200213-history
Trash Items
Trash items are only found in Random Events, the Trash bags or the Signpost Quest. All of them are either rarity 5 or 50, though their levels may vary. Trash items may be fed to or played with by pets of the correct level. They are most commonly used in Quests, however! The following list is for Trash items only! Check rarity before adding. Item Name Rarity, Level for pets to accidentally use it. * 3 Raisins: R5, lvl 55 * Apple Cores: R5, lvl 5 * Banana Peel: R5, lvl 5 * Big Stick: R5, lvl 5 * Bottlecap: R5, lvl 5 * Boy Band Cd: R5, lvl 5 * Broken Case Fan: R5, lvl 5 * Broken I Win Button: R50, lvl 50 * Bucket of Soapy Frogs: R5, lvl 55 * Bucket With Hole: R5, lvl 5 * Bulging Air Sick Bag: R5, lvl 55 * Clothesline: R5, lvl 5 * Cold Leftover Pizza: R5, lvl 50 * Cold Tv Dinner: R5, lvl 5 * Compost: R5, lvl 5 * Cracked TV: R5, lvl 5 * Crunchy Sponge: R5, lvl 55 * Crusty Hanky: R5, lvl 5 * Cupcake Foils: R5, lvl 5 * Dirty Litter: R5, lvl 5 * Dripping Air Sick Bag: : R5, lvl 5 * Emergence Toupe: R5, lvl 5 * Empty Chapstick Tube: R5, lvl 5 * Empty Crate: R5, lvl 5 * Empty Lipstick Tube: R5, lvl 5 * Fake Poop: R50, lvl 50 * Fish Heads: R5, lvl 5 * Fried Chicken Tub: R5, lvl 5 * Furry Macaroni: R5, lvl 55 * Generic Spy Novel: R5, lvl 5 * Glass Eyeball: R5, lvl 5 * Gnawed Pencil: R50, lvl 50 * Grass Clippings: R5, lvl 5 * Gunky Mascara: R5, lvl 5 * Half Eaten Sammich: R5, lvl 5 * Half Finished Novel: R5, lvl 5 * Handful of Feathers: R5, lvl 5 * Hipster Music Cd: * Hoof Clippings: R5, lvl 5 * Last Weeks Laundry: R5, lvl 5 * Leather Scraps: R5, lvl 5 * Lumpy Sand: R5, lvl 5 * Mail Order Diploma: R5, lvl 5 * Manky Cotton Ball: R50, lvl 50 * Metal Junk: R5, lvl 5 * Milk Jug: R5, lvl 5 * Moist Hairball: R5, lvl 5 * Moist Towelette: R55, lvl 200 * Moth Eaten Blanket: R5, lvl 5 * Mouldy Rug: R5, lvl 5 * Mud Pie: R5, lvl 5 * Mushy Soap: R5, lvl 55 * Nasty Sponge: R5, lvl 5 * Not So Fresh Air Freshener: R5, lvl 5 * Old Pots: R5, lvl 5 * Old Towel: R5, lvl 5 * Paper Bag: R5, lvl 5 * Pebbles: R5, lvl 5 * Pencil Nubbin: R5, lvl 5 * Phone Number For Chtulu: R5, lvl 5 * Pretentious Poetry: R5, lvl 5 * Ripped Envelope: R50, lvl 50 * Scary Yaki: R5, lvl 15 * Shoddy Laptop: R5, lvl 5 * Soggy Code Notes: R50, lvl 50 * Soup Bones: R5, lvl 5 * Stained Towel: R5, lvl 5 * Tawdry Romance Novel: R5, lvl 5 * Tongue Scraper: R5, lvl 5 * Torn Magazine: R5, lvl 5 * Torn Sheet: R5, lvl 5 * Tree Bark: R5, lvl 5 * Trite Fantasy Novel: R5, lvl 5 * Twigs: R5, lvl 5 * Uncovered Textbook: R5, lvl 5 * Unidentifiable Clump: R5, lvl 5 * Used Bacon Bandaid: R5, lvl 5 * Used Cosmetic Sponge: R50, lvl 50 * Used Sawdust: R5, lvl 15 * Used Toothbrush: R5, lvl 15 * Used Underwear: R5, lvl 55 * Used Up Pen: R5, lvl 5 * Used Wax Strip: R5, lvl 5 * Weighted Dice: R5, lvl 5 * Worn Basket: R5, lvl 5